


'First Steps'

by LiluLoveLee



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, Tronler - Fandom, Troyler - Fandom, conler, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom, tyler oakley - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Dominant, Gay, Love, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, Submissive, Threesome, Toys, Virginity Kink, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiluLoveLee/pseuds/LiluLoveLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has been convinced by Troye to spend a night with him and Tyler during which he was supposed to lose his virginity. Little does he know that his first sexual encounter will turn an unexpected way when the boys engage him into more or less kinky sexual activities. Will Connor find his guts to tell Troye about his feelings? What is the reason of Tyler's rather brutal behavior? Is Troye as innocent as he seems? Find all of it and more while reading 'First Steps'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sweet Talk

*Whole story is written from Connor's POV*

 

They turned the knob and entered the bedroom almost hesitantly, leaving the door cracked open to my sight. Tyler’s double bed was placed directly in front of me, covered in white sheets. They stopped and looked back at me expectantly where I stood behind them, feeling sudden nervousness taking over my limbs. I met Troye’s eyes, whose blue irises were still shining bright despite the fact that the room was almost covered in darkness. He was waiting for me. He was waiting for my next move. He was waiting for my final decision. And that was it.

Focused on his gorgeous eyes I took my first step towards the inevitable. I followed them almost reluctantly, dragging my feet slightly while approaching the door and feeling my palms starting to sweat. I knew that when I shut the door behind us there would be no turning back. I gulped, nervousness slipping to my muscles as they tensed at the thought of what was going to happen between us next.

Not that I didn’t want it or that they forced me to do it. Hell! I’d wanted it so badly for a very long time, imaging multiple scenarios in my head and pleasuring myself during uncountable nights when I was too bashful to even acknowledge the fact that I was gay.

But meeting Troye changed everything. He opened me up, accepted me the way I was, and became the closest friend of mine. Now, he wasn’t my best friend. I mean… He was not only my best friend; he was someone even more special to me since I’d developed a huge crush on him when I finally found my guts and came out to him. But to be honest, I’d always been attracted to him ever since we met; admiring his stunning appearance every time he did something sexy. I had tried to push dirty thoughts away back then, however, it was utterly pointless because I found myself thinking about him very often, then dreaming about him almost every night and finally giving myself relief from my sexual frustration, which grew each time I saw him. I wanted him badly, but I was too shy to ask him for a date, blushing furiously and stuttering like a teenage boy every time I met his gaze. So I gave up. I figured that Troye was one of those dreamy boys out of my league and if I didn’t stop fantasizing about him that way it could turn into an obsession.

However, my decision was soon put to the test on one of Tyler’s famously sloppy parties. It was a Friday night and everyone was already drunk at 9 p.m., including Hannah who was befriending the toilet bowl in the bathroom, clinging to it tightly while sleeping on the floor. Grace was looking after her friend almost throughout the whole party to make sure that Hannah hit the target whenever she needed to throw up and not vomit all over the floor.

Meanwhile, I was sitting between Troye and Korey on the couch in the living room, and they were determined to pour as much alcohol into my body as I could take. After all, I had a reason to celebrate because it was my “monthiversary” of coming out and all I wanted was to have fun and get wasted with my friends. We were watching Tyler teach Mamrie the dance moves to Gaga’s famous “Bad romance” song with grins plastered on our faces at his futile attempts to correct the way she moved, knowing that she was doing it on purpose to annoy him, when Korey started an unexpected topic.

“So Connor…” he said, handing me another shot of vodka. “Have you ever had a bad romance?” he finished, wiggling his eyebrows slightly.

I looked at him, taken aback by his sudden question. Of course, I hadn’t had any “romances”. I just came out like a month ago. Was he expecting me to get laid by someone already? I wasn’t that easy, that was for sure. Plus, it was not that easy since I was in constant presence of the boy of my dreams, who was out of my reach.

“Yeah, Connor…” I heard Troye’s raspy voice on my left and quickly turned to see that his face was only inches away from mine. “Have you…?” He didn’t finish his question, leaving his lips in the shape of an “o”. His lightly hooded eyes, a result of the vodka flowing in his veins, flickered from my lips to meet my eyes. I could feel his warm breath while he was looking directly into my eyes, waiting for my response.

Mesmerized by the closeness between us, I forgot to answer. Instead I felt a familiar flush of warmth creeping up my cheeks, just like it did every time he looked at me like that.

I looked down, determined to hide my embarrassment and break the both desired and unwanted connection with Troye. Nonetheless, when I finally spoke up I was shocked how firmly my voice sounded while giving them the answer despite my shyness.

“I guess I haven’t met the right guy, yet.” I was still looking down at my shoes like they were the most interesting object in the world. In fact, the most interesting object in the world was sitting right beside me but I didn’t dare to meet his gaze again, afraid to get lost in his sky-blue eyes once more.

“I mean…” I continued. “I’ve done things with my ex-girlfriends but as you probably expect me to say, I was not enjoying them much…” I paused and my features twisted at the unpleasant memories “… or at all,” I finished. 

“Well, it technically does not count since you’re gay and you’re not attracted to girls at all.” Korey argued with a laugh at my grimace. “But don’t worry, bud. There are plenty of guys who would die to bang you, so you don’t have to worry that you’ll remain a virgin the rest of your life. Sooner or later you’ll hook up with someone who will show you what ‘true love’ is,” he said, making quotation marks in the air and handing me another shot.

I swallowed the liquor with a harsh gulp, having a hard time believing that I was talking about my sex life at the moment. Like seriously, I was not prude but there were some boundaries that you never cross even if you were close friends with somebody, right? I shook my head, my features grimacing once again at the bitter taste of the alcohol. 

“And the guy who wants to bang me would be?” I looked at him dizzily.

“Right in front of you,” he gestured pointing at the tipsy mop of hair who was struggling to keep up with the pace of music. He was left alone with his eternal love to Lady Gaga since Mamrie had passed out on one of the chairs in his office.

I burst into laughter. Did they really expect me to lose my virginity to Tyler? Hell no. I shook my head in confirmation of my thoughts. It wasn’t like he was a bad-looking man, on the contrary his well-shaped features accompanied by a flawless and flamboyant character made him the perfect candidate to have my first time with. However, he was also well known from his insatiable thirst for men, and was always hitting on someone. I didn’t want to be just next in line on the endless list of guys he got in bed with. I wanted to do it with someone special and for whom I would be special too.

“Why are you laughing?” Troye’s voice distracted me from my flow of thoughts about Tyler. I composed myself a little.

“Do you really want me to do it with Tyler?” I said, my laugh finding me in the middle of the sentence. I looked at them with widened eyes as they remained silent for a second.

“Why not…?” Troye’s voice became firmer and deeper. I could swear he sounded a bit annoyed by my reaction and maybe a bit… offended?

“Because he’s slept with so many guys that he cannot even count them and I do not want to be just another one-night-stand among his sexual conquests,” I shrugged looking back at Troye. “Besides, he’s my friend. I don’t want to change anything between us and sex would definitely change a lot.”

Troye considered my words for a second while biting his lip.

“Changes aren’t always bad you know. Maybe something between you two…” he said breaking eye contact with me and looking at Tyler while taking a long sip of his drink and swallowing it slowly “…would change for the better?” His eyes landed on me once again, studying my reaction for a while, his indifferent stance alerting me that he had something planned.

“You can never be sure how things could turn out when you’re playing with a powerful tool called sex,” I said slowly looking straight into his eyes. This time however, I didn’t feel any blush spread onto my cheeks, determined to play along and see where he was heading. 

“So you’re afraid of losing him?” Troye asked tilting his head slightly to the side with a light, almost innocent smirk playing on his lips. Almost…

“Kind of…” I said.

“Why?” he continued. “Don’t you trust your friendship?” he narrowed his eyes questioning my reasons.

“I do. But… not to the point where I am not afraid to cross the boundary between being friends and becoming friends with benefits.” He was listening to me with great interest in every word that left my lips. “Trust me, I really think that Tyler is a great guy but I guess we’re not close enough to even consider any sexual advances between us.”

Troye stayed silent for a second and I took the opportunity to notice that Korey left my side and was trying to put Hannah together since she had left the bathroom and decided that she was able to continue partying with us. I chuckled at the sight of Grace rolling her eyes, standing beside her friend and holding her up with a tight grip on her hips. It was obvious that she wasn’t having the best time for her life taking care of her drunken friend the entire night while the rest of us were having fun. Korey approached them and helped Grace lead Hannah to Tyler’s bedroom and make her rest. Well, they tried to do it at least because Hannah seemed a little reluctant toward the idea of going to sleep in the middle of the party.

I was watching their miserable and funny attempts to convince her to go to the bedroom when Tyler decided to join the argument. He said a few words to her very firmly. Judging by the look he was giving her, he did not appreciate the scene she was making, even if it was fun to watch. She shook her head in response. His eyes narrowed and he bit his lip for a moment, seeming to consider his options and quickly coming to a conclusion. He nodded towards Korey and they suddenly grabbed her limbs, Korey holding her hands while Tyler lifted her body by snatching her feet from the floor. Hannah’s screams filled the room when she was taken to the bedroom against her will. She didn’t fight though; I guess her subconscious mind knew what was best for her as well as the people who cared about her, and soon she was carried out of my sight. Grace followed the group with her hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide in disbelieve.

“But if there was a close friend…” I jumped at the sudden whisper that reached my ear and turned my head quickly to look at Troye, making our noses bump. He was so close to me, I could already feel the warmth radiating from his body. His steady breaths leaving his parted lips and hitting my own. His hooded eyes accompanied with thick, dark lashes and glued to my green ones, noticeably studying me. “… who you’d be sure of…” he continued, not breaking our gaze, “ … who cared about you…” I felt his hand lightly squeezing my hand where it rested on my knee. “… Would you…” His hand slowly traveled up my thigh leaving my hand shaky by the contact, “… do it?” He placed his hand on my jaw.

My lips parted mimicking his. I could feel my heart racing in my chest and blood pounding in my ears as adrenaline rushed in my veins. It couldn’t be true. Was he subtly asking me to have sex with him? Fuck. I hated that phrase when I was thinking about Troye. Was he asking me to make love to him? I was so immersed in the feeling of him touching me that I forgot to respond to him once again. Though I did not trust my voice to carry my obvious answer out loud either. Instead, my mind, my body, and my hidden desires responded for me by a single, almost unnoticeable nod of my head. 

He breathed out in relief like he had been holding his breath while I was considering his offer. He backed away just a little to allow his gaze to travel down and rest on my lips, the look so quick that before I had time to notice it, he was staring into my eyes again. But when I looked into his eyes… I was almost scared to see his baby-blue irises covered by indescribable lust, flooding my mind with an unstoppable flow of images of us being together in many compromising positions. I felt like he wanted me to see all of it, like we were sharing the same thoughts at the moment, and coming to a silent agreement about what would soon happen between us.

Before I knew it, his eyes fluttered shut and he slowly closed the distance between us, as in an attempt to seal the pact between us. His soft and full lips brushed softly against mine, making me moan into the kiss that I’d dreamed of and desired for so long. It was steady and slow and I didn’t dare to deepen it, lost in the pleasure of each of his movements. I couldn’t help myself though, and my hand snapped up and covered his that was resting on my jaw. The kiss ended too soon when he slowly pulled away, biting on my lower lip and tugging on it slightly before we disconnected completely. He rested his forehead against mine then, our rapid breaths mixing together when he spoke quietly, his voice nothing above a whisper, raspy from the desire that noticeably took over his body when it reached my ears once again.

“I’m going to make you feel good…” He paused. “… And not only me.”

My eyes opened up, instantly confused by his words. His eyes were studying me again but his darkened gaze drifted away from me to meet another set of blue ones hidden by thick-framed glasses. Tyler was standing in front of us in total silence, apparently enjoying the show of Troye seducing me. A slight smirk spread on his face when I allowed my gaze to roam over his body, admiring his perfect blue quiff, the way his spotted, blue button-up tightened around his muscles, before finally landing on the lower parts of his body, thankful that he’d chosen to wear his tight khaki pants that evening. He was really enjoying the show, that was for sure. I subconsciously tightened my grip on Troye’s hand at the sight of Tyler’s erection pressing against his pants. I licked my lips, feeling my desires take over my body when I forced myself to look at his face once again.

“Deal?” he asked, his voice strong and demanding; going straight to my groin that was already painfully hard through Troye’s ministrations. I gulped trying to remain our eye-contact.

“Deal.”

That was almost a week ago.

I shook my head at the memory, coming back to the present and steadily approaching the bedroom. My eyes were no longer fixed on Troye’s, instead focused on the path I was walking. I suddenly found myself counting down the steps that remained between me and the place where I knew I would lose control over myself.

“Five…” I whispered, my voice almost unrecognizable, tinged by nervousness and lust.

“Four…” My hands folded into fists when my blood boiled in every part of my body from excitement. 

“Three…” I pushed the door open with one swift movement of my hand.

“Two…” I passed the door frame.

“One.” The door shut loudly behind me.


	2. The Show

I entered the darkened room hearing the loud noise of the door shutting behind me. I took my time examining my surroundings, waiting patiently for my eyes to adjust to the darkness that made familiar objects unrecognizable to my sight. I had been in Tyler’s bedroom uncountable times before, hanging out with my buds and having great time with them. My mind was instantly flooded by memories of me and Troye having Tumblr time together, with our limbs lazily spread out on the green, fluffy rug which my bare feet were touching at the moment, or our futile attempts to put a sloppy (and definitely horny) Tyler to bed. These were good memories and they never failed to bring a smile to my face even in the darkest moments of my life. Even when I was so nervous that it became almost impossible to swallow the lump that formed in my throat. Even when I felt my steady breathing speed up more every passing second and my palms became sweaty from excitement and anticipation, they never failed to calm me down.

However, this time they did fail; leaving me sweaty, shaky and unsure of my previous decision. I looked around the bedroom once again; questioning the motives of my decision that led me to the current situation, which I had suddenly become more aware of. There I was. Surrounded by the darkness of the bedroom accompanied by the darkness creeping up my heart. Hypnotized by the whiteness of the sheets placed neatly on Tyler’s huge bed, surprising myself at how my chaotic desires started to compose neatly in my wicked mind into one, coherent longing.

A sudden touch on my lower back reminded me how much I was craving physical contact with someone during long, lonely nights when I couldn't stop questioning my sexuality and love for Troye.

I followed the light push of Tyler’s hand and, dragging my bare feet on the familiar rug, I stumbled a little before I reached the bottom of the bed. I turned around slowly, taking my time to look around once again. Everything looked so different and altered in an almost creepy way. It looked like someone had arranged the room on purpose, carefully making sure that it looked like some sort of lair where no taboos or boundaries were present. No shame. No limits. No judgments. Maybe it was only my imagination, but everything seemed to remind us who we were, why we were there, and what we were designed to feel.

Pure lust. – I breathed out at the thought. 

I finally found the courage to glance at my partners in crime. They approached each other, not breaking eye contact with me and standing side by side with the door behind their backs. I could have sworn that it looked like they were trying to cut off my way of escape, purposely separating me from the door in case I backed away or chickened out. I gulped hard, my eyes slowly widening at their behavior and surprised by the feeling of my length twitching in my pants. I slowly folded my hands into fists to try to compose myself a little when my gaze averted from the door to the boys who were standing in front of me.

On first glance they looked like they had swapped personalities. Tyler’s usually bubbly and happy-go-lucky behavior was replaced by a composed and calm stance while his eyes roamed shamelessly over my body.

I took a moment to admire how his black, short-sleeved button-up tightened around his muscles when he crossed his arms, placing the tip of his finger on his lips like in consideration of possibilities. A light smirk crept up his face when I met his eyes, which I suddenly found it hard to look into, scared by their darkened color.

Therefore, I quickly shifted to Troye, whose stance was also altered by the situation. Or maybe by something else..? His backed-off and shy persona was replaced by outwardness and haste in his eyes. His breath noticeably sped up, parting his lips when he met my eyes, his chest rising unsteadily under his white shirt accompanied by a baby-blue silk tie. His bright eyes glued to mine, as if concentration on keeping control of himself. He looked almost like a predator that was waiting for an appropriate moment to chase and hunt down the prey he was craving. My breath rushed mimicking his, mesmerized by the look he was giving me. I felt trapped under his eyes. And it was a trap I didn’t want to escape from.

I broke our stare, however, when I saw Tyler move to approach Troye out of the corner of my eye. He stepped close to him, his fingertips brushing lightly over the fabric of Troye’s shirt in an attempt to attract his attention. Troye turned his head to meet Tyler’s eyes, his body slowly following his head to face him. They stood like that for almost a minute, looking deeply into each other’s eyes as if they were having some sort of silent conversation. Troye’s lips parted when Tyler slowly lifted his hand to rest it on his jaw, fingertip brushing Troye’s plump lip when he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on the younger boy’s cheek. Troye’s eyes fluttered shut at Tyler’s ministrations, a deep sigh leaving his mouth, as if the simple, soft kiss was the most pleasurable thing in the world.

So responsive.

I was shocked by my sudden thought but I didn’t have the time to scold myself when I was interrupted by Tyler’s voice.

“Slowly,” he said calmly and firmly, his eyes still glued to Troye, seemingly waiting for a response.

Troye nodded almost unnoticeably, not breaking eye contact with Tyler. Tyler turned his head around to look at me, his eyes a mixture of anticipation and fear. His hand slipped from Troye’s face slowly when he left the boy and walked past me to sit in the armchair that was usually placed in his living room. He spread his legs, sitting comfortably and giving me a shameless view of the noticeable bulge in his black, tight pants. He rested his elbows on either side of the armchair, his hands lifted and fingers spread to meet in the air in front of his face. When he braced his connected fingertips on his lips, he lifted his gaze to meet mine.

Waiting. He was waiting. He was waiting for the show.

He averted his eyes from me abruptly and I followed the movement of his darkened irises to find Troye standing right in front of me. I gasped at the sudden closeness. Troye’s eyes were still glued to mine, a hunger still present in them that scared me and made my pants tighten at the same time. I felt the heat radiating from his body when he crowded my personal space but didn’t touching me, yet.

Patience.

“Slowly,” Tyler repeated in the same manner as before and Troye nodded again, but more to himself than to anyone else. Then he slowly raised his hand, his cold fingertips gently brushing my skin when reached out and touched.

I felt the tips of his cold fingers slowly travelling from my hands up my sleeves, his gaze solely focused on his own movements when he passed my elbows and reached my shoulders. I shivered under his touch, nervousness and excitement hitting me at his gentle caresses. He delicately gripped the collar of my opened button-up shirt, but a brief second later his fingers shifted down, brushing the hem of my shirt on my torso. The lower his fingers moved the stronger I felt the heat building up in my stomach. My breath hitched when he stopped his ministrations in the middle of my chest; playing with my opened shirt and brushing his fingers over my nipples in an almost unintentional manner.

“Are you sure?” I nearly missed his whispered question, lost in the pleasures he was giving me already. I met his gaze, finding a mixture of anticipation and fear in his eyes. I nodded slowly not trusting my voice to speak.

He gently grabbed my shirt then, his sight still focused on me when he pushed it over my shoulders and made the first piece of my clothing hit the floor behind me with a loud thump in the otherwise silent room.

“Is that what you want?” he questioned with a hushed voice that was nothing above a whisper while his fingers slowly travelled back to my nipples. I bit my lip holding my moan when he brushed over my nipples more firmly, my pants tightening further with every passing second while his hands touched my body. I nodded again, this time more eagerly.

His hands shifted slowly down, abandoning my nipples. I felt him moving across my stomach, pinching my hipbones lightly when he reached the hem of my white T-shirt, lifting it and removing another piece of clothing off my body. I raised my hands to aid him, feeling not only the tightness of my shirt as it skimmed over my upper body but also the increasing tightness in my pants.

When the shirt landed beside me, I blinked a few times to adjust my gaze to the darkness once again, to find Troye shamelessly roaming his eyes over my exposed torso. His lips were slightly parted and his gaze widened like he did not want to miss any part of my skin, admiring it with a long sigh that escaped his mouth. His body noticeably shuddered and he licked his full lips, wetting them as if they had become suddenly dry from the heat of arousal that clearly took over his body. When he met my gaze I could already tell that he was using all of his restraint to prevent himself from jumping me and ripping the remaining clothes off my body.

I was mesmerized by his look to the point that I almost missed his cold hand that reached up and rested on my collar bone. It did not stay there for long though. Soon, it slowly shifted down again, the coldness of his fingertips contrasting the burning warmth of my skin in the most pleasurable way. He touched me softly, travelling down over my chest while both of our gazes followed his movement this time. The muscles in my stomach twitched under his caress when he passed my navel and touched the soft hair of my happy trail, stopping at my belt buckle and hooking one of his fingers into the clamp. 

“Is that what you desire?” His voice was suddenly weak when he looked into my eyes, studying me curiously as if looking for an answer that was not hidden in my eyes. Instead, my desire outwardly plastered on my face, when I flickered my gaze from his bright eyes to his parted lips.

Oh God! I wanted him! I wanted him so badly that I hardly kept my hands to myself. Was he so blind that he did not notice how much his every touch affected me? I was already so worked up that I would probably beg him on my knees to continue his ministrations, kissing his feet if he had second thoughts all of sudden. The things this boy did to me, I swear...

I felt an abrupt anger accompanied with impatience sweeping through my clouded mind and aroused body, and before I could control myself my hands grabbed his buttocks harshly, pulling his crotch against mine. We instantly moaned loudly at the contact of our clothed erections. His mouth met my neck, licking and sucking on it harshly while my delayed response left my mouth in a groan.

“Yes.”

His hands clung to the back of my neck; gripping my hair tightly while his mouth left an abundance of light kisses and harsh nibbles along my neck and jaw, perfectly coating them with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

I removed my hands from his ass, leaving his hips gridding on their own accord against mine in some sort of perverse dance between us. I daggered my nails up his back, making him hiss and attach his lips to mine instantly. I bucked at the connection, meeting his thrusts and groaning into his mouth. He immediately pushed his tongue in between my parted lips, encountering mine but solely focusing on exploring my entire mouth uncontrollably.

We gripped each other’s bodies tightly like we were afraid to lose the pleasurable contact and indescribable sensations between us. He grasped my bum suddenly and pulled me robustly against him, earning another moan ripped from my lips. I held his hips then placed my hand on his side and broke our kiss. We rested our foreheads against each other and looked down to admire how tightly our crotches were pressed together. My exposed body was shining with sweat and our rapid breaths mixed together, while noticeable evidence of our arousal pushed firmly through the fabric of our pants.

Troye whined at the sight, averting his gaze back to my eyes, making me stunned by the lust covering his blue irises. He leaned in slowly, placing a sweet kiss on my neck just below my earlobe before he whispered.

“Make me moan your name.” I bit back my groan at his plea. Then, he slowly moved his mouth lower kissing a path between my neck and collarbone, stopping only to whisper words that made my already hard member ache with pleasure.

“You’ll have me tonight,” he continued. “Any way you want.” I bit my lip harder. “On you…” he paused, reaching my jaw. “Under you… Pushed against the wall.” I moaned slightly at the flow of images flooding my mind whenever he mentioned another position. “You just need to stop controlling yourself,” he demanded, yet his voice remained hushed and calm. “And let your body control your desire,” he reached the corner of my lips, licking it lightly, “to have me…” he paused again, looking straight into my eyes, “… down on my knees…” he finished firmly; kneeling suddenly in front of me with my crotch at level with his eyes. 

I gasped, unable to produce coherent thought or react to his behavior in any other way. He shifted his gaze from my throbbing erection, trapped under tight fabric, to my eyes. I released my lip, feeling blood draining from it when my eyes met his aroused and lustful ones.

“Desperate…” he continued, his seductive words making me lose my mind while his hands travelled from my knees up my thighs. I felt his breath hit my lower stomach when he whispered, kissing me softly below my navel after each softly spoken word. 

“… wanton…” He touched my length gently, making me moan almost unwarrantedly loud at his simple, soft caress.

“… and willing to satisfy you any way you wish,” he finished, kissing my clothed erection. I gasped for air like I was drowning in his words. Feeling my legs shaking slightly, I placed my hands on his shoulders to brace my body.

“You want this, Connor?” I looked down at him again, sweat travelling down my spine when he slowly unbuckled my belt. Then I heard the loud noise of the buttons on my pants being unbuttoned one by one, while his gaze remained glued to mine. Finally he pushed my pants down, releasing my hard member from its tight prison.

“You want me?” he asked again when his fingers found the hem of my boxers, pushing them down as slowly as the rest of my clothes. I felt his breath hitting my warm erection, already wet with pre-come, when I cleared my throat and whispered the one sentence that had been constantly in my mind ever since we entered the room.

“I need you,” I moaned, desperation filling my words.

I let out a raspy shout that filled the room when Troye’s mouth swallowed around me abruptly, pushing me into his mouth as far as he could go.

“Fuck!” I cried again when my sensitive tip hit the back of his throat, passing through and reaching deeper parts of his mouth.

“Oh fuck… Oh fuck,” I whimpered weakly at the sensations he was causing me.

He choked around me but did not back away as he steadied his hands on my ass cheeks, pushing me even further, moaning and sending vibrations through me that made my body shake with arousal. But instead of bobbing his head, he focused on sucking me harshly with his lips attached to the hilt of my erection, moving just slightly and milking me of my pre-come. It seemed that tons of it had leaked out of my cock as he was gulping his throat over and over trying to swallow it all. I twined my fingers firmly into his locks, now damp with sweat, and I lost myself in the pleasures that his wet and tight mouth provided me. His tongue moved back and forth, creating incredible sensations that had me mewling constantly above him. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes as inhuman moans were leaving my parted lips. He was so good.

In a moment of sudden realization, I looked to the side at Tyler who was sitting silently in the corner, half of his face covered in darkness, leaving only his mouth to my sight. But despite the fact I could not see his eyes, I was sure he was enjoying the show we performed in front of him, as his hands were no longer connected together like they had been when we began. Instead, he touched the corner of his mouth with his thumb and index finger, while his other hand rested on his crotch, palming and massaging his erection through the fabric of his pants. I was mesmerized by the outline of his thick member, already visible through his thin pants as if he was not wearing any underwear.

I bit my lip to try to hold back my moan at the sight of him pleasuring himself, but I failed miserably as it escaped weak and high pitched through my lips. I shifted my gaze back to his face, noticing a cocky smirk slowly spread along his lips when he caught my reaction. Excitement ran through my body, making my muscles tremble, and I moaned while looking at Tyler, knowing that I was approaching my high very quickly.

“T-troye,” I stuttered a little, looking down at the boy in front of me. I thought he did not hear me for a second because he continued his ministrations, expertly swallowing around me.

“T-troye,” I stuttered again. I felt my legs shaking already, indicating incoming high and I gulped. “I’m… I’m close…” I said weakly. But before I could finish my sentence, the heat and the tightness left my throbbing erection abruptly as he quickly stood up and met my eyes with a shockingly angry gaze. He swallowed and parted his lips, which were still covered in remains of saliva and pre-come when he spoke.

“I don’t care.” His voice was raspy and strong all at the same time.

Before I had a chance to react, he pushed me and I landed on my back on the mattress. I braced myself on my elbows, horrified by his demeanor only to find him climbing up on the bed, straddling my tights and sucking me harshly into his mouth once again. I moaned loudly, not able to control myself as I bucked my hips up at the suction he was creating. This time however, he bobbed his head up and down in quick motions so I had to use all of my will-power not to come then and there. I gripped his hair tightly, trying to remove him from my crotch but he remained indifferent to my silent pleas, continuing pleasuring me against my will.

“Enough.” I heard a deep and steady voice that distracted me a little. I opened my eyes which I did not remember closing and noticed Tyler standing behind Troye. His darkened gaze was glued to Troye’s back, who continued his movements, unperturbed by Tyler’s demand.

Another ruined groan ripped out of my throat as I bucked my hips meeting his downward motions. I spread my legs a little, my body covered with sweat and my breath unsteady as I tensed at the feeling of my approaching orgasm. I closed my eyes, resting my head on the pillows as constant moans were escaping my lips. I was close. I was so close. I could almost feel it already. Just one last…

“I said enough!” Tyler’s shout filled the room and I opened my eyes. Tyler was leaning over Troye and gripping his hair tightly, pulling him backwards to disconnect his lips from my aching erection. I bucked one last time into empty air as I watched them stand up next to the bed, Tyler’s grip firm in the younger boy’s hair. Tyler tilted Troye’s head to the side, making Troye yelp in pain when he spoke, the fury in his eyes reflected in his every word when he hissed in Troye’s ear.

“I said slowly, bitch!” 


End file.
